1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heating and cooling cup that can be carried and used outdoors conveniently, and more particularly to a cup body having a heating and cooling chip capable of cooling or heating and a stirring device, for heating or cooling liquid food in the cup body at a higher speed.
2. Related Art
The conventional heating and cooling chip, also called the thermoelectric cooling chip, uses semi-conductive materials having thermoelectric energy conversion characteristics. When power is applied on the chip, heat release or heat absorption will occur for cooling or heating. This effect is found by a French named Peltier, so it is called the Peltier effect.
From the end of 1950s, as the semi-conductive materials with fine thermoelectric performance have been developed rapidly, people attach more importance to the temperature changing technique having advantages of no pollution, no noise, small volume, long life, and light weight. Therefore, the materials are applied in different fields such as water dispensers, refrigerators, CPU heat sinks of computers, and air conditioner. The most important feature of the technique is that it is possible to achieve the two different objectives of cooling and heating by changing the current direction.
However, when the heating and cooling chip is used, one side abuts against a surface of the object (a contact surface), and the other side must abut against a heat sink module (a heat dissipation surface). This is because during cooling or heating, if the temperature difference between the contact surface and the heat dissipation surface is too large, the cooling or heating effect will be lowered. However, for most of the heat sink modules, after a period of time of using, the accumulated dust will affect the heat dissipation efficiency, so the heat sink modules need to be disassembled for cleansing frequently, which is quite inconvenient. Further, for example, for a heating and cooling cup, during cooling or heating, the temperature change of the liquid food in the cup starts from the lower part, and convection occurs in the liquid food because of the temperature difference. Thus, the liquid food can be cooled or heated slowly, and the temperature difference in the liquid food will result in the discomfort when the liquid food is drunk. Therefore, modification is required.